


cri evrytiem: a saga

by clexafluff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexafluff/pseuds/clexafluff
Summary: only the gays can master all 4 elements and stop the straights. i believe the gays can save the world.





	1. cri evrytiem

once there was a gurl name klerk griffin n she was the bi and evry day she cri cuz evr1 gave her shit for evry little thing she did.  
klerk livd in a hapy home with her bird parents: milf griffin and dilf griffin. despite her loving fam, filfth griffin felt lonely.  
one day, klerk met a Homo™ name lexer n her lyf change 4evr.  
klerk was walkong down the street eith her bestfrands, octagon blakr and raymond reyes, and tripped over a delicately fallin leaf. klerk had a mighty tumble, n wehn she look up, she saw her. lexer woods. n. klerk. was. fucked.  
"u falling for me, thot?" said a passing fuckboi namrd boloney. be4 klerk coukd respond, lexer had come up to the boi and punched em rite in the face. klerk was in love already.  
"u okay, my soft, precious daisy?" lexer helped klerk up.  
"yes. have mi adopted kids"  
"okay"  
n then klerk n lexer got married n then had many bbies and went on double dates with octagon n raymond.  
all was well.


	2. the seqill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the seqill 4 fhe peepl

*3 mont l8r*

klerk n lexer were livn rheir hapy gae lives and lyf was gud. they were gay n hapy n it was gay.

but evrytgin chanfed when the fire nation atakked.

klerk was sittin, tidsies hangin out, n paintinf lexer lik 1 of her french girls. twas a site too see.

"paint me, daddy" lexer said.

"there will be no painting hot bods today" in walkes titty wit his bald bulbous head, redy to fuvk shit up. 

titty pul out fun gun an poinyer at klerk.

lexer went ape shit. "NOY NOY MY GUM DROP"

lexer jump in front of klerk, guns ablazen.

smol bull hit lexer in tha stomake but luckly it bouncw of her ab of steel and hit tiddy in the fac. 

the dveil had been defetted.

"lexer! r u is ok, my luver?"

"yes, sweaty. real homos nevr dye."

klerk n lexer embrace in sweat sweat viktiry and then left n got tako bell. 

the gays saved the world.


End file.
